Molded equipment pads are molded using thermoplastic, thermoset, and concrete materials and are designed to support heavy equipment, such as an air conditioning unit. In connection with such a molded equipment pad, the equipment pad must be designed with sufficient strength to support the heavy equipment while at the same time minimizing the amount of material used in the manufacturing of the equipment pad.